Valentine Suprises
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: How did Nico spend his first Valentines Day with Thalia? The World Will Never Know! Well unless you read my longest one-shot ever.


**I am dedicating this story to two of my best friends' birthday. Also to Valentines Day and every other bogus love day that I've been spending alone for a few years! That got kind of awkward… Without further ado, I give you Valentines Day.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing here is mine. Even some of these ideas aren't!**

_**Nico's POV**_

"Criss Angel; Mind Freak!" Percy pleaded with me. His TV had 'mysteriously' been stolen, so he'd been over watching TV at my cabin.

"No! That is freaking fake magic crap. My 12 year old sister could do better than that!" I argued.

"That's because Hades gave her magic skills!" he reasoned.

"That- is too true." I said, defeated.

I sighed and gave up, turning the channel to A&E. The commercial that was on told me and Percy everything; we were going to be in _**HUGE**_ trouble with our girlfriends. I heard a whish of air next to me and looked over to see where Percy had once occupied, was now empty. Great! I was alone with only my thoughts to keep me company… Wait- they left last week… Crap… Curse Percy and his super fast speedy device thingy! Oh, he only has invincibility? Good, because I'm already behind him enough!

The endless possibilities of gifts passed through my mind; Taco (not very romantic) Glade (ditto as the taco) necklace (too cheesy) Cartel CD (nah…) me singing (again with the: nah…) me singing a Cartel CD (where the heck did that come from, mind?)_Actually it's not your mind! _(Aphrodite?) _You bet! I know what she likes. She likes original ideas, Cartel, and you when you embarrass yourself _(…Did you go through her thoughts?) _… Oh! Zeus Calls! Must be going- Just remember, sing her Honestly!_ (Wait! Why… And she's gone…)

I sighed, giving up my metal conversation with the love goddess. I walked over the fridge and grabbed a Coca-Cola, breaking the seal and almost taking a sip. Keyword: almost. My coke mysteriously disappeared from my hand as someone snapped their fingers.

"Ah, refreshing! Now, be a good little brother and go fetch me a sandwich." Skylar commented from the nest on her bunk. Her nest was made up of Blankets, pillows, empty pop cans, computer parts, alarm clock speakers, and a bunch of other things she messes with every night.

Unable to argue, I walked into the kitchen and, as she said, made her a sandwich. I walked over to her nest without control of any of my limbs.

"You know what dad says about using your powers for your own pleasure." I sighed, handing it to her. "If you are going to use them, use them to clean your nest!"

She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers once again and the binds on my body left. She snapped them again and everything appeared fixed; the blankets made under her (while she floated), pillows straightened at the top of her bed, pop cans magically refilling and making their way to the fridge, computer parts flying back to their homes, and alarm clock speakers making their way to the several alarm clocks sitting around the cabin.

"Happy?" she snapped at me. "So, what are you doing for your girlfriend tonight?"

"I don't know, honestly." I sighed, reminding myself of the task Aphrodite had told me about.

"Yeah you do! I can see it in your eyes! And the way you act nervous when I mention Valentines Day to you is kind of obvious…"

"Is it that obvious?" I muttered giving up the guessing game I had used to avoid the topic at hand.

"Yes. Now, what is Aphrodite making you do?" She said, pressing into my mind. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out.

"She wants me to sing." I groaned.

"Oh crap! Noah's supposed to pick me up any minute! I'm not ready!" She said, starting to panic. She relaxed remembering that she could just snap herself ready. That's just what she did. After she did, she appeared with a new layer of make up, blue dress, and flats. After another snap, her hair was straightened and appeared nice and elegant. Ugh, what am I saying?

The doorbell rang almost instantaneously after she was "ready". I got up and ran to the door as I heard the footfalls heading to the bathroom fade away. Even when girls are ready, why do they still spend almost 20 minutes after in the bathroom? The world will never know!

I guided Noah in as she walked out, appearing to have just gotten done. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the edge of the couch and landed on my side, letting a yelp out as the air was knocked out of me. I stretched and again thought of the possibilities of _other_ gifts. Well, at least not a gift including singing anyway.

Unfortunately, none came to mind. I sighed and pulled myself up and headed to my closet. And what I saw there shocked me to the core. A black suit that was tailored to the exact measurement to fit me was sitting there. Along with it was a white polo. I reluctantly picked up the note sitting in the leather shoes under.

_Son of Hades,_

_As much as I hate to admit this truth, my daughter has seemed to enjoy your company more than normal. Much more… I also have never seen her as happy as she has been lately. Your father and I still have a grudge, but we have set aside our differences for your lifetimes so you shall not perish today. As I don't want to see her hurt again, you have the knowledge to know what I'm talking about, since it only was a few weeks ago, I have provided you a suit that Aphrodite—I mean a little birdie, told me the style and color she likes. _

_Sincerely,_

_Zeus._

_P.S. I see my daughter hurt like that again, you're as good as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs._

I was blushing almost the whole way through the note. A few weeks ago was… ha he ha… I was really thankful about the suit though. It was kind of awkward thinking about Zeus being nice to me. The thought made me repulsed and flattered at the same time.

I sighed and grabbed the suit jacket and polo and tugged the Green Day shirt I was wearing off. The polo was a perfect fit and the same with the jacket. I sighed, knowing there was no escaping Aphrodite and Zeus' plan for tonight. I slipped my shoes off, pants following. I _really_ hoped no one walked in right then. I walked back to the closet and lightly pulled the pants off the hanger. Slipping them on, I realized there was a small flame in the leather dress shoes right where I had set the note. I rushed over and put the mini fire out with my black hoodie. I sighed as I saw the mini burn mark in the soul of the shoe. Then, like magic, the burn mark disappeared. I turned around and saw a red rimmed eyed Skylar standing behind me.

"Just because I am spending the rest of the night here, doesn't mean you have to because of a mini burn mark." She sighed and walked in, revealing that she had indeed been crying.

"I'm…" but I didn't get to finish as she cut me off.

"Don't mention it. And, I don't want to talk about It." she said, letting a few more tears escape as she, literally, floated up to her bunk.

My first thought was to comfort her. Then, I realized I was still only in the main suit. I tugged the shoes on and grabbed the tie. I hopelessly messed with the knot, trying to tie it. Skylar snapped her fingers, the knot tying at her command.

I walked out of the cabin and over to the Zeus cabin. I cursed silently as I remembered my hair was still a mess. I brushed the dark bangs out of my face, only to have them fall back into place. I knocked slowly, almost scared. The door opened even slower. Or, that's what it seemed like.

Thalia was standing there in a sky blue dress, yes a dress, with her hair half down and half up. At first I couldn't say anything. I swore my jaw was on the ground. Apparently, that wasn't the smart thing to do. She started panicking and almost turned around back into the cabin.

"Sorry!" I whispered. "That wasn't very smart. I just couldn't find words to describe how you look."

"You don't look that bad yourself… I didn't know you owned a suit!" she exclaimed, and I chuckled.

"I don't… It was a… gift." I said, smiling like an idiot. "I didn't know you owned a blue dress… I've seen your closet before."

She blushed and said, "It was a gift too…"

We walked around a little bit until we came to the beach. I brushed her bangs from her eyes and cursed myself again for agreeing to sing. I wasn't going to sing it all though.

"_You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
being a part of you"_

I only sang the little part I knew. I smiled at her and leaned forward until our lips met. When we parted, she whispered something into my ear as I hugged her tightly to me.

"Best. Valentines. Day. Ever." she said.

I smiled and whispered something back. As she nodded, I picked her up and ran into a shadow. We appeared in her cabin. What else happened that night will never be known other than ourselves.

The next morning, I headed back to my cabin, blinking back the sunlight. I walked into my cabin and saw Skylar messing with the ice cubes. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the back of the couch and onto the seats, letting out a yelp. That's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" she whispered, carrying the ice with her.

At the door was Noah. He had an apologetic look on his face and explained everything.

What she did next would have made a taco laugh its meat off. She hit his hand with the ice cube tray, sending the cubes flying everywhere. She looked at his hand, which was now broken, and laughed. He looked up and she walked him out onto the porch. What they did next, the world will never know!

**IT'S DONE! A whole week it took to write this! Please review and favorite!**


End file.
